


Getting Frisky in the Locker Rooms

by The_Universal_Chronicler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Big black cock, Condom Broke, Creampie, F/M, High School sex, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Locker Room, Pizza time, Risk of Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Universal_Chronicler/pseuds/The_Universal_Chronicler
Summary: Gwen pays Miles a visit at school and can't wait to get home to get some of his cock. Luckily she manages to corner Miles in the locker room for some cheeky fun time.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from a friend of mine during a roleplay we did. I hope you all enjoy.

When you're in a relationship there are lots of things you’ll do to keep it going. Some people make grand gestures, dinners at the best restaurants, dates to the nicest cinema and holidays to the highest quality hotels in the greatest countries. However, Gwen decided that she did to keep her relationship going with one Miles Morales was far more intensive than any date, dinner, or holiday. 

Hence she now found herself in his dimension, having come from her own version of New York to pay a visit to her boyfriend. At nearly seventeen years old, Gwen had been her dimension’s Spider-Woman for nearly five years, which meant sneaking into Miles’ school was a simple task for her. She had already packed a uniform to help her get into the school itself, now she just had to find Miles. 

Another simple task, since their Spider Senses were so in-tune with one another’s, all she had to do was focus, and bam, there he was. She was making her way through the halls, luckily it was between lessons right now so it wasn’t uncommon for students to be wandering the halls. Heading towards the gymnasium she knew that Miles was in the boy’s locker room. The perfect scene for a cheesy porno, she thought to herself as she made her way through the corridors, following the signs to the boy’s locker rooms. 

As she approached the door, however, it opened before her, admitting several teens from the locker room, already in their kit. Luckily none of them actually saw Gwen as she had leaped up onto the ceiling, sticking just above the door and parallel to the floor. 

Once they had disappeared around the corner, she dropped down graceful onto her feet, listening for a moment to make sure no one was coming before leaning up against the door, pushing it open just a crack to listen once more. Finding the way was clear, she stepped inside, once again letting focusing on her Spider Senses and finding Miles near the back of the locker room, already hearing him chatting with some of his friends as they got changed from their gym class. 

As she made her way through the rows of lockers, she stopped briefly to admire herself in a full-body mirror. She had to stop for a moment to appreciate herself. With her well-kept body, honed and toned from her years as a dancer and, more recently, her time as Spider-Woman. Her hair was buzz cut along the left side of her head, a result of the first time she had come to this dimension when Miles had first acquired his Spider powers. His hand had stuck to her hair and, much to her own dismay had been required to shave her hair off to get him off her. Although she actually sort of liked the style and had kept it even a year later. 

She smiled to herself in the mirror as she cupped her breasts, now has grown to a full C-Cup in the year since first coming here, and in the last few months since being able to take some time away to visit Miles she had grown even more. Giving her tits a squeeze, she moved down over her hips, wider now than they were a year ago, and the same could be said about her backside, now rounded out a bit more, but still able to hide under her skirt. She was actually glad she had not become too buxom, or else she would have to consider upping her suit size. 

Now with the uniform she wore. She had black tights that ran the length of her full legs and covered her feet along with wearing a pair of light blue ballet shoes, the same ones she often wore as Spider-Woman. Moving upwards, she wore a dark blue skirt with squared white patterns on it. And on her torso, she wore a dark jumper and beneath that a smart white shirt with the collar folded out the top of the jumper. 

Nodding in appreciation at herself, she got back to the task at hand. Gwen was used to sneaking around. Often having to infiltrate secret lairs, bad guy hideouts, or slip home to her house at stupidly late times at night without waking her family. So making her way sneakily through an almost empty locker room was a cakewalk for her. 

As she got closer the volume of the voices increased, and it was easy for her to pick out Miles’s voices, deeper and richer than the last time she had heard it. It seems she wasn’t the only one who was ‘going through some changes’ in this relationship. 

Peering around the lockers she spotted Miles sitting at the end of the bench, his dark skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat without his shirt on. It seemed he hadn’t had the chance to use the showers yet. Narrowing her gaze, she focused on him, triggering his spider-sense and drawing his as she ducked back behind the lockers out of his sight.

“Hey, guys umm… I think I forgot something in my locker. I’ll be right back” 

She heard him say, her heart pounding as he made his way in her direction 

“Alright man, well be quick, it’s Peter Parker Pizza Day in the cafeteria and you know how quickly all the good pizza goes, I want to get their fast” 

One of his friends said, Gwen didn’t know which. 

“Yeah man, I’ll be quick”

He replied just as he came round the corner. Gwen was almost salivating when he finally appeared, pouncing towards him and pushing him into one of the private changing room stalls with a rather loud crash as the flimsy wooden panels shook. She wasn’t particularly worried about hurting him, he was as strong as her after all. 

“Yo Miles, you good man?” 

The same friend from before called out. Gwen’s Spider Senses started tingling then, figuring Miles’s friend was peering round the lockers and would see her feet under the door. Lifting her feet, she placed them both flat against the wooden wall of the stall, one hand placed against Miles’s chest as the other hand waggled a finger at him, before placing the finger against her lips, shushing him softly. 

“Yeah man, I’m good. I might be a minute. I umm… forgot to put on new underwear” 

He called back, a rather flimsy excuse, but perfect for what Gwen had planned. Reaching the hand she had used to shush him downwards, she used it to deftly unbuckle his belt before slipping a said hand into his boxers, cupping his rather hefty cock and balls, licking her lips as she felt his biceps tense beneath her fingers. 

“Get rid of them” 

Gwen whispered, the voice low and husky as her warm breath brushed over his face with her being so close to him. 

“You know what Ganke, you guys go ahead, I wouldn’t want to hold you up. I might actually have a shower, I just realized I actually stink to high heaven.”

Miles said to his friend as Gwen started rubbing her palm over his cock, her slender digits wrapping around his chocolate length, squeezing it gently as it hardened in her warm grasp. 

“Dude, you never miss Pizza Time, are you okay?” 

Ganke called back, sounding a little concerned, but clearly just wanting a reason to leave and get pizza before it was all gone. 

“Of course man, I just remembered my dad is getting me a pizza from that new place around the block tonight, so I’ll just get a snack after I have my shower. You guys get going, or all the good shit will be gone” 

Miles said, putting a bit more volume to the last part to make sure his friend got the message, all while Gwen stroked his cock, still stuck to the wall with her feet. 

“Okay man, so long as you're alright. I’ll see you back at the dorm later if I don’t see you in the next period”

Gwen’s eyes narrowed as a smile curved her features as she heard the rest of them leave, waiting a few moments till the sounds of shoes on tills faded, leaving the two alone. 

“Finally, I thought he’d never leave. I was worried I’d just have to suck you off like this” 

Gwen said as she pushed Miles back onto the wooden bench against the back wall, letting her feet drop back to the floor, standing before him with one hand on her hip and the other still down his trousers. 

“Let’s get to work shall we?” 

Gwen said with a wide smile, already feeling herself heat up at the thought of what was to come.


	2. Sex in the Stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen has finally unwrapped the D. Time to wrap it back up and stick it in a hole.

“What are you even doing here?” 

Miles sounded surprised, but he certainly wasn’t complaining as Gwen got on her knees before him, pulling his hardening cock out of his boxers and into the open. She actually felt her mouth-watering a little at the sight of her boyfriend growing hard for her. And her mouth wasn’t the only part of her that was getting wet. 

“Do you really need me to answer that question Miles? Come on, you’re a smart guy, I’m pretty sure you can figure it out” 

She said as she shuffled up a little, her hand running up and down his length. She had to use both hands since he was actually pretty big, nearly nine inches long and as thick as her wrist, although she was actually quite slender, that was still very large, in fact, it was larger than it was during her last visit. She looked forward to the challenge this would present to her.

“Well… yea, I guessed but-”

“Shhhhh… just enjoy it Miles, stop thinking for a little while okay?”

Gwen cut him off as her eyes became fixed on the head of his shaft as she pulled down the foreskin, now being fully erect, a bead of pre-cum was bubbling from his cum slit, catching the light like a pearl on a necklace. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she leaned forward and ran her tongue over the tip, shivering as she tasted him, the touch sending a tingling sensation all through her body. 

Glancing up at him, she locked eyes with her boyfriend, running her tongue in circles around the cock tip while she stroked him with one hand, kissing and suckling the mushroom head of his shaft while her free hand dipped beneath her skirt, under her leggings, and into her panties, brushing over the trim patch of blonde pubic hair to rub over her moistening folds. 

“Jesus Miles, I almost forgot how much I missed this”

Gwen practically purred as she started bobbing her head atop his shaft, taking the first few inches into her mouth as she fingered herself. Before she could really lose herself in the fun she was having however, Miles placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Hey,”

He said in that trademark pick-up line his uncle had taught him. It made Gwen roll her eyes every time she heard it, but it did get her attention no less. Pulling off his cock with a wet pop, she looked up to meet his gaze once more. 

“Yea?”

Gwen asked softly, her fingers still dipping in and out of her folds while her other hand stroked his shaft. 

“Let’s do this together. Come here”

He said as he shuffled back on the bench while twirling his finger around in a rotating motion, and she knew then what he was planning. He was such a good boyfriend. She had fully intended just to come here and give him a quick blowjob in the locker room and maybe meet him later for some proper fun but, as always, Miles was thinking of not just himself, but those around him as well. And that was just one of the many reasons why she loved him so much. 

Standing up in one fluid motion, almost like a snake rising up from a basket in a movie, graceful and slender as befitting a seasoned dancer, she pulled her hand from under her skirt. She looked over her fingers, dripping with her fluids and sticking between her fingers. Miles didn’t skip a beat, reaching out and taking her wrist in a firm but relaxed grip and pulling her forward gently, taking her fingers into his mouth one by one and licking them clean, savoring her taste. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Gwen. It’s been pretty rough these last few months. I’ve still got to finish this year of school before I can drop out to be Spider-Man full time. Plus picking up where Peter left off is a pretty big challenge” 

He spoke softly, almost sensually as he ran kisses over her hand before pulling her closer to him, Gwen twisting around and pressing her ass against his still exposed cock. 

“That’s why I’m here. I thought you could use some help relaxing” 

Gwen said as she took his hands, placing them on her hips as she tilted her head back, letting him kiss her on the lips, reaching a hand behind her head to run her fingers through his frizzy short-cut dark hair. 

Without saying another word though, Miles slipping his hands behind her skirt, unzipping it at the back as it fell down around her feet, Gwen stepping out of it and kicking the garment onto the bench behind them with an easy flick of her right foot. Now only covered in her tights and panties from the waist down, Miles hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her tights, pulling them down over her ass while she bent over at the waist, sliding the tights down her long, smooth legs down to her knees where Miles places his foot, still wearing his shoes, onto the fabric as she lifted her legs out of the tights, leaving her only in her underwear and the jumper and shirt of course. 

“I hate to say it, but we’ll have to make this quick. I’ve got lunch and then after that, I’ve got my next lesson. We’ve got maybe thirty minutes” 

Miles said, sounding more than a little mift that he wouldn’t be able to stay with Gwen. 

She smiled as she turned to face him, cupping his cheek with her right hand as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He had grown up a fair bit since they first met, so she was now shorter than he was. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m not leaving until we’ve had some proper fun together” 

Gwen said as she took his hands once more, moving them downwards a little before he took over, taking the cue to slip his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, similar to what he had done before with her tights. This time he pulled her panties down over her ass and with a little shimmy from Gwen, they fell to the floor, exposing her damp folds to the open air. 

Gwen wasn’t idle during this though, moving her hands down to Miles’s waist as he lifted his feet one by one, using the bench to pry his shoes off at the heel while she pulled his trousers and boxers down around his knees. 

While their hands explored one another’s bodies, their mouths weren’t idle, already clashing once more, this time filled with much more passion than before, the wet sounds of a tongue on tongue action joining the chorus of moans that emanated from the pair.

“Nevermind the blowjob, I need you inside me now,”

Gwen said as she spun them both one hundred and eighty degrees so her back was to the wall and he was towards the door. Rotating herself, she bent over and placed her hands flat against the wall, wiggling her ass at him, her pussy topped with a trim patch of blonde pubic hair as her tight folds glistened with her arousal. 

“Gwen waits… shouldn’t we use a-”

“Do you have one?”

Gwen already knew what he was going to say, and it was a good idea since she knew how much Miles put out in one load. 

“Yea, in my wallet in my trouser pocket,” 

He said somewhat sheepishly. He always carried a condom now, not because he was worried he would get laid, but in case Gwen ever showed up unannounced. Although Gwen and Miles had agreed that they weren’t exclusive, so long as the other partner was honest with how they feel. 

Taking one hand off the wall, she flexed her middle and ring finger on her right hand, depressing the button on her palm and shooting a web out of the web-slinger around her wrist, with the web sticking to Miles wallet which was sticking out of his pocket, she pulled it to her hand, depressing the button again to send a short electric current through the web, disintegrating it, a feature she had added to the web slingers she used out in public since she didn’t want to leave webs dangling all over the place. 

Opening his wallet, she rummaged around inside before pulling out the condom and reading the packaging aloud. 

“Extra Strength Magnum Size, ribbed for her pleasure?”

Gwen chuckled as she glanced back at Miles who was blushing ever so slightly. 

“Thanks”

She beamed as she stood up straight, turning around to face him once more as she tore the top of the package off with her teeth, letting him pull out the condom. Little did they both know that with Gwen tearing the package open, she had made a small tear on the top of the condom, weakening the whole thing. 

“Get it on, I don’t want to wait,” 

Gwen said as she spun around, returning to her position bent over against the wall as Miles slipped the condom over his shaft, rolling it down so it went down about six inches of his nine inches shaft. 

“Hurry up slow-poke, we don’t have long” 

Gwen spoke imploringly as she reached back between her legs to grip his shaft, aiming it, and the slightly torn condom, towards her pussy. Miles didn’t hesitate, pressing the tip of his coated cock into her folds, drawing a sharp moan from them both as he stretched her pussy wider than ever before, yet he still had nearly seven inches to get inside her. 

“Fuck, Gwen-”

“That’s the idea Miles,”

She said, cutting him off and drawing a chuckle from them both as he gripped her hips. 

“I don’t think I’m going to last long, it’s been way too long,”

He said as he started thrusting slowly and steadily, sinking several more inches into her drooling folds. 

“Don’t worry about it Miles, I’m already really close, just give me what you’ve got”

Gwen said as she pushed backward, throwing her head back in a shrill cry from her lips as she pushed back into his thrust, sinking seven inches of his cock into her pussy, making Gwen’s legs shake from his sheer size. She gritted her teeth though as she wiggled backward, even more, driving the last two inches up into her, pressing hard against the entrance to her womb. 

“Oh god Miles… how are you so fucking big?”

Gwen chuckled, panting softly as Miles ran a hand under her armpit, supporting her weight with one arm as his hand cupped her chin, leaning his chest over her back before he started thrusting. She could tell by the warm, ragged panting that washed over her right ear that he was as close as she was to orgasm. 

“GWEN!”

“OH MILES!”

The two cried out together as their spider senses tingled, sensing a pleasant sensation of connection through both of them as they both came, but it wasn’t just connection they felt as Gwen’s eyes shot open. With the tip of the condom already compromised and expanding rapidly with cum, it was bound to break and break it did. With a warm rush, Gwen felt her insides coated in a load of cum, the top of the condom slipping to expose Miles’s cock tip. 

“MILES!”

“I know I know!”

He said as he stepped back, pulling out of her folds while, in one fluid movement, Gwen spun around, dropped to her knees, and yanked the condom off before taking four inches of his cock into her mouth. The whole thing took less than a second as she felt her mouth and tongue bathed in his warm, thick, and rather tasty jizz as his hands ran through her hair. 

It took less than a minute for his orgasm to subside, and Gwen could already feel some of his cum drooling from her folds. She’d have to remember to pop some more of those birth control pills she started taking ever since one of her villains had tried to rape her in her dimension. 

“Gwen.. are you alright?” 

She heard Miles asked from above her, drawing Gwen’s gaze up to his eyes as she swallowed the load in her mouth before pulling off his cock, licking over the sensitive head. 

“Yea, I’m good. Just took me by surprise is all. Maybe we need to get some stronger condoms”

She said with a chuckle as she continued to lick his shaft, noticing him staring at the wall behind her. 

“Maybe we need to get some stronger walls,”

He said sheepishly, pointing at the wall behind her. Popping off his cock, she turned her head towards the wall and smiled, stifling her laugh for only a moment before realizing what had happened. It seemed during her orgasm, she had expressed a little too much of her super strength, cracking the tills on the wall where she had clutched at the wall. 

“Well… snap”

She smirked before suddenly, the lights in the locker room went out, leaving them in darkness. 

“Oh dammit, they are on a timer.” 

Miles groaned as he unlocked the stalls door, and stepped outside while Gwen gathered her clothes, leaving them on the bench for a moment as she reached down between her legs, feeling Miles’s cum sticking to her inner thighs a little as she dipped two fingers between her folds before bringing them to her mouth for a taste, finding the concoction of his cum and her juices to be rather pleasant. 

After a moment the lights came back on and Miles returned, already buckling up his trousers, although she could tell from the bulge in his crotch that he was still hard. A shame that she didn’t have the time to really go at it with him, but it was good to know he was able to go more than one round. 

“I’ve got to go, Gwen, my lesson starts in like… five minutes and I haven’t eaten yet,” 

He said in a rather annoyed tone, although she knew he wasn’t annoyed at her for holding up his lunch, how could he be? 

Handing her a towel, she gave with a cheeky smirk as she pulled him into a kiss while using the towel to wipe herself clean between her legs, although she could still feel a rather large amount of his cum inside her folds. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll see you tonight at your place”

She said as she grabbed his shoes and handed them to him, planting another kiss on his cheek. 

“Go on, I’ll catch you later,”

Gwen said with a grin as he went around the corner, putting his shirt on and heading out of the locker room, leaving Gwen alone. 

She was a little annoyed that he couldn’t stay and give her the pounding she deserved, but she knew he’d make up for it another time. Gathering up her clothes, she got herself dressed once more, still feeling some of his cum leaking out into her panties as she turned towards the stall, noticing the used condom in the corner, smirking as she pulled the door shut with a web as she headed out. 

“See you tonight Miles,” 

She said to no one as she snuck back out of the locker rooms, leaving no one the wiser to what had happened, save the cleaner who came by that night, finding the condom in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. It took me three hours of non-stop writing to put out (Because I can't write in bits, I don't need sympathy) 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any ideas of improvements. 
> 
> Stay safe out there folks. Love and Peace and always, Pizza Time sexy bum time.


End file.
